1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-up alarm screen for use in an alarm system and more particularly to a roll-up alarm screen which can be easily and conveniently shipped in a container across country.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,935, entitled Protective Screen, issued to Clarence P. Willson on Aug. 28, 1962, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame which is mounted on a building enclosing structure, a screen mesh which is formed from a sheet of non-conductive screen material and which has its marginal portion secured to the frame and at least two strands of conductive wire which are disposed parallel and spaced apart and which are interwoven in the screen mesh with each of the strands having an end portion which terminates adjacent to the frame. It is necessary to mechanically splice together, by either soldering or twisting to each other, the ends of the sounds of conductive wire in order to form a continuous wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,293, entitled Entry Detection Screen, issued to Robert E. Mutton and Dennis E. Riordan on Mar. 27, 1979, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame and a screen mesh. In one embodiment the alarm screen also includes a single wire which is sewn onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place and which provide a series circuit. In another embodiment the alarm screen also includes double wires which are sewn onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place so that two series circuits can be provided. The double wires can be twisted to make the alarm circuit more difficult for an intruder to defeat. A twist of the double wires can be made under a section of frame where the twist cannot be seen by an intruder. In both embodiments the single wire and the double wires are continuous. Unlike the alarm screen U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,935 mechanical splicing of strands of conductive wire is not necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,290, entitled Shipping and Storage Container, issued to Randall A. Luebke on Apr. 19, 1983, teaches a container for shipping and storing elongated articles. The container includes a tubular housing having oppositely disposed open ends and a pair of end cap members which are adapted to be removably mounted to the tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,310, entitled Protective Window Screen Assembly, issued to Clarence P. Wilson on Nov. 4, 1980, teaches a screen assembly which includes a rectangular screen mesh with several parallel security strands of insulated conductive wire extending between opposite sides of the screen mesh. Insulated cross wires lie on a face of the screen mesh near the opposite sides thereof, are joined by welding or soldering to points on the security strands, and are cut at selected locations to provide a sinuous electrical path through the screen mesh. A spline of insulative material extends around the border of the screen mesh and encapsulated the locations where the cross wire is joined to the security strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,855, entitled Roll Type Closure Assembly for a Window, issued to Boris Volfson on Aug. 23, 1983 teaches side edge guides for a roller shade which is mounted by brackets in the window casing. Each side edge guide includes a channel portion, a mounting flange portion and a connecting portion. The mounting flange receives the side edge of the window shade. The connecting portion is disposed between the mounting flange portion and the channel portion. A U-shaped roller housing encloses the roller and is mounted by end caps on the roller mounting brackets to provide a seal between the upper portion of the window shade and the top of the window casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,320, entitled Combined Protective Barrier and Burglar Alarm, issued to Ariel Rosenberg on July 28, 1981, teaches a protective barrier and burglar alarm in the form of a window blind which includes a plurality of slats which may be compacted to open the blind. The slats are supported by flexible cords including electrical conductors for establishing an electrically-conductive pathway throught the length of the window blind. The lower end of the blind carries a mechanism with a magnet for retaining the blind in is closed position. The magnet actuate a magnetic read switch is carried at the lower end of the blind and which is interrupted when the blind is raised or severed thereby actuating an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,972, entitled Alarm Apparatus for Movable Barrier Members, issued to Kenneth La Mell on July 10, 1979, teaches magnetic reed switch which is normally open and which is mounted on the bottom of a barrier such as either a venetian blind or a curtain. A magnet is mounted in a window sill to hold the magnetic reed switch normally closed when the barrier is in its normal position. When the magnetic reed switch moves away from the magnetic reed switch opens to trigger an alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,725, entitled Window Shade Mounted Alarm System, issued to Barbara E. Bristley on Apr. 30, 1985, teaches a home alarm system for mounting on a retractable window shade which includes a display for summoning outside help in an emergency situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,830, entitled Lateral-Traction Roller Shade, issued to Hans Appel and Hermann Heidenescher on Aug. 20, 1985, teaches a lateral sleeve in a lateral-traction roller shade which has a housing. The lateral sleeve is rotatably mounted in the housing.